


Betty Cooper's Day Off

by NoPleaseStayHere



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Riverdale, Smut, bughead - Freeform, leonardo dicaprio - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoPleaseStayHere/pseuds/NoPleaseStayHere
Summary: Betty and Jughead hang out. Smut?





	1. Chapter 1

Professional Day was Betty's favorite day of the school year. The teachers used the day to catch up on their lessons and planning, and the entire school got the day off. And Betty? She got the day to herself.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper still had to go to work, unlike any actual Holidays. They would not be around to nag at her, or make her do chores or school work. This was just Betty's day to do nothing.

Betty intentionally didn't set an alarm the night before so she could sleep in.

When she got up, she went downstairs, delighted to see the house empty. She brewed herself a pot of coffee, grabbed an apple and some peanut butter, and made herself comfortable in front of the TV - the only thing she hated about staying home during the day? Day time TV. 

Betty got back up to pour herself a coffee, then settled to watch the Ellen DeGeneres show. She poured herself two more cups of coffee and downed them while the show aired, finishing her apple as she laughed at the TV hostess. 

Eventually, she dragged herself back upstairs for a shower - no matter how much she enjoyed lazy days, she just had to shower during her day - then went to her room to get dressed.

She was brushing out her blonde locks and getting dressed when she realized the curtains in her bedroom had been open the whole time. She was so used to getting dressed when it was still dark out, she hadn't thought twice. Luckily, Archie didn't seem to be in his room at the time.

She went over to her window and pulled the blinds closed, casting a shadow in her room.

Betty padded back over to her dresser and pulled on a tight tank top and some boy short underwear - her ultimate comfort outfit. There weren't many days she could wander around her house like this, braless and pantless. She respect for her Father, he was the man of the house, afterall, and he shouldn't have to look at his daughter dressed like this. But, this was Betty's house, too. If she lived alone she'd walk around like this every day.

She leapt onto her bed, stretching and sprawling her limbs. She grabbed her remote and turned on Netflix, knowing Titanic was on there somewhere.

Betty ran a hand through her wet hair, pushing it off her forehead.

She flicked through her suggestions page until she finally reached Titanic. 

Betty pushed her feet down into her comforter, pulling it lightly until it covered her hips, then propped herself up in bed, turning slightly so her butt was facing the doorway, her head on the pillow, facing the screen.

She was enthralled, watching Leonardo DiCaprio win tickets to the ship. She had seen this movie twenty times, but she didn't care. It was one of her favorites.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jughead couldn't believe his eyes - no, he really couldn't believe his fucking eyes.

Betty must not have heard his knocks on the door - the door bell must have been broken. Yet, Betty and Jughead had said they'd hang out today, so when Jughead tried the front door and it was unlocked, he had just walked in.

It was Betty, after all. She wouldn't mind... hopefully.

He took off his shoes, like always. He trudged up the stairs, and when he reached Betty's bedroom doorway, the door was wide open.

And what had he seen first? Betty's ass.

Not her entire, bare ass, mind you. It was partly covered. 

Her head was pointed away from the door, towards her TV, propped up in her hand. She was staring fixatedly on whatever was on the screen. And the volume was up loud.

Her tiny tshirt - was it a tshirt? - was riding up her stomach and her legs were bare. Her underwear was showing just the edges of her butt, but it was facing him, greeting him in the doorway.

He had to stop looking at it, because it was giving him ideas.

So he cleared his throat.

"DiCaprio again?"

Betty sprung up in her bed, grabbing at her bedsheets with one hand. She nearly fell off the bed. She clutched at her chest.

"Shit, Jug, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Jughead stepped further into her room, smirking. "You didn't answer my question."

Betty gathered the comforter around her hips. "Yes, Jughead, DiCaprio again." 

She had been on a Leonardo DiCaprio kick for weeks now. She started off with his suggestion - The Revenant - the worked her way down the line, watching The Wolf of Wall Street, then Inception, then Romeo + Juliet, Titanic, The Beach. Sure, she'd seen most of them multiple times before. But once she watched one and noticed it, she couldn't help herself. She had to get her fix.

Young Leonardo DiCaprio looked just like Jughead Jones. Well, if Jughead was blond.

Jughead laughed, coming closer to the bed.

"Can I sit?"

Betty nodded, scootching over, giving Jughead her spot.

A couple minutes later, Betty remembered her manners. Even if this was Betty's lazy day, she was her mother's daughter.

"Do you want a coffee, Jug?" 

"I'd love one." Jughead smiled at her.

Betty hit the pause button on the remote, standing up, forgetting she was wearing itty bitty boyshorts. 

"Be right back," She murmured.

A few minutes later, Betty strolled back into her room, two steaming mugs in hand. 

Jughead gulped. 

Shit, she looked good.

Her hair was mostly dry, damp pieces framing her face and fell around the back of her head. Her face was bare and clear, her eyes shining. Her lips were full and turned into a half-smile. Her tanktop was high on her abdomen, tight to her body, and her boyshort panties were absolutely killing him.

Jughead regained his composure, taking his coffee cup from Betty. "Thanks, Bets."

"My pleasure," She murmured back. 

Betty set her coffee on her bedside table and, after a milisecond of Jughead not moving, she climbed over his body.

They both drank their coffee slowly, watching the movie. Betty leaned forward onto her knees, completely enthralled.

Even though it was just a movie, Jughead couldn't help himself. He was jealous that it was capturing Betty's attention so completely.

"Bets?"

"Mm?" Betty replied, not turning her head away from the screen at all. This was her favorite part.

"Why do you like DiCaprio so much, anyway?" Jughead had meant for the question to push Betty's buttons.

Betty, however, was encapsulated by the movie. It was like she was hypnotized. "Because he reminds me of you." She whispered back.

Wait, shit. Had she just said that outloud?

"What?" Jughead said, jaw dropping. "Really?"

"Um." Was all Betty could muster. She turned to face Jughead. "I... mean." She ran a hand through her damp hair. "Shit." She muttered.

Jughead tried to lighten the situation, not knowing which way to take that. "Was that a compliment to me... or to DiCaprio?"

Betty tried to laugh it off. Why were they so damn nervous all of a sudden? "Well, you look alike."

Jughead cocked his eyebrow. "You always go on about how young Leonardo DiCaprio is the hottest thing ever."

Betty sighed. There was no denying it. "Yes."

Jughead smiled. "So, that means that you think I'm the hottest thing ever?"

Betty turned back to the screen. "Jughead, shut up. Watch the movie."

Jughead did as he was told, drinking his coffee. He couldn't wipe the smile off his face the whole time.

He kept his mouth shut, though. He didn't want to push it too far. Occasionally, he let his eyes drift from the screen to Betty. She smiled, she looked sad, then she smiled again. Her long, bare legs stretched out on top of the bed, hair damp against her skin, breasts straining against her tank top.

He wasn't as subtle as he thought he was being, though.

"Jug, watch the movie." Betty laughed.

"You know, they both could've fit on that board."

"Are you serious? If you had been paying attention to the movie instead of staring at me - I don't know if I have food on my face or what - you would've seen that they just tried that. And that the board tipped over."

"You don't have food on your face, Bets." Jughead turned scarlet.

"Then what?" Betty turned to face him. She looked him directly in the eye. She didn't think she ever saw a more beautiful shade of blue.

"You're just..." Jughead broke off, looking down at the bed.

"What, Jug?"

"You're beautiful, Betty Cooper." In one swift movement, Jughead lifted his hand and lightly pulled Betty's chin towards him. 

Betty's eyes opened larger in surprise for just a second, then closed. She felt herself melt against him.

Jughead's lips enclosed Betty's bottom one, sucking gently. Betty leaned forward, pressing herself against him.

This was all she wanted for so long.

They deepened the kiss, Jughead's tongue exploring Betty's mouth. 

Betty raised herself onto her knees, swinging one leg around each side of Jughead's hips.

Their mouths broke apart, Jughead tracing his lips and tongue across Betty's jawline, then down her neck. He stopped and sucked on her smooth, sweet skin. 

She couldn't help herself. She tipped her head back in ecstasy. God that felt good. A moan escaped her lips. "Don't stop." She whispered.

Jughead kept sucking in the same spot, then nipped lightly at her skin. 

"God, Jughead." She murmured again. 

Betty sat straight, staring at Jughead. She pushed him gently on the chest so he would lay down in her bed. She kissed him again on the lips, wanting to remember this moment.

She pulled at the hem on his tshirt. "Off." She murmured.

Jughead did as she said. With one swift movement, he pulled the shirt off his head. Betty spilled kisses over his neck, then his collarbones - why did she find his collarbones so attractive? - then worked her way down his stomach.

"Betty..." Jughead breathed, his chest heaving. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Betty's head popped up from his stomach, her eyebrows knitting in concern. "What?" She asked cautiously. Was she doing something wrong?

"I just... I just wanted to tell you how long I've wanted this."

A smile broke out on Betty's face. "Me too, Jug. I like you so much." She kept kissing down his abdomen, then sprung back up for only a moment.

She pulled her tanktop over her head.

Jughead felt like he had won the lottery. Or went to heaven. 

He flipped Betty over so her back was against the mattress, then started placing kisses on her neck, her shoulders, her collarbones, then lower. He started to trail kisses on her chest, then her breasts. He spent a lot of time on her breasts.

He trailed kisses on her stomach, then her abdomen. And then he realized, shit, she was only left in panties and he had an extra layer holding back his raging hard-on.

They must have both realized it at the same time, as Betty reached down and started fumbling with Jughead's belt. 

"Is this...?" Betty started, wanting to make sure she wasn't going too far. 

Jughead didn't let her finish, just encapsulated Betty's lips in another kiss. Of course it was okay. 

Jughead wiggled out of his jeans, kicking them off his feet.

They were just two articles of clothing from being together.

Betty could feel how... excited Jughead was.

Jughead could feel how excited Betty was.

Jughead flipped Betty over so she was against the mattress once more. He was grinding into her, his lips on her neck. He was sucking and pulling on the delicate skin there, and she tipped her neck up towards the ceiling so he could get better access.

He ran his hands along her bare chest and then - 

"Betty? Betty, I'm home for lunch." Alice Cooper called up the stairs.

Shit. No.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Alice Cooper comes home for lunch?

"Betty? Betty, I'm home for lunch." Alice Cooper called up the stairs.

Shit. No.

Betty took a deep breath, trying to regulate her breathing.

"Okay, Mom. I'll be right down." She called back, hoping to satiate Alice Cooper from coming up the stairs to check on Betty.

She looked at Jughead hovering above her, his eyes wide with fear. He was breathing heavily, so Betty raised her hand and covered Jughead's mouth.

"Okay," She whispered. "I'm going to go down and have lunch with my mom. You have to hide, just in case." She took another deep breath. "I'm sorry, Juggie, she doesn't usually come home for lunch."

Jughead nodded and breathed through his nose. Betty slowly took her hand off Jughead's mouth. "It's okay Bets." He whispered.

Jughead was still above her, propping himself up with his hands. He was scared to move. Alice Cooper had hearing like a hawk.

"Okay, if we get up and walk at the same time, she shouldn't be able to tell."

Jughead nodded, and let Betty out from under him. They sat up on the bed, then set their feet on the floor.

"One, two, three." 

They both stood.

"Uh, Betty?" Jughead started. 

Betty cocked her eyebrow.

"You might want a shirt." 

"Shit." Betty murmured, scrambling in her bedsheets to find her shirt and Jughead's.

She handed him his shirt and pants, trying not to make any noise as she did so. She put her shirt on, then looked at Jughead who was just holding his clothing in front of him.

"Okay," She whispered again. "We're going to walk over to my dresser." They walked in unison, stopping so Betty could wiggle into a pair of yoga shorts.

"Betty? What's taking so long?" They heard Alice call.

Jughead's eyes bugged out.

"I'm coming!" Betty called.

Betty pointed to the closet, and they walked in unison once more. Jughead just stood there as Betty closed the closet door on him, and apologetic smile on her face. 

She ran a hand through her hair, then walked out into the hall just as Alice placed her foot on the bottom stair.

"What's for lunch?" Betty smiled, hoping that she sounded convincing.

"I'm thinking salad," Alice answered. "You sounded like a herd of elephants up there."

Betty rolled her eyes as she decended the stairs, happy that her mother didn't know the truth. She'd take the insult.

x

About 40 minutes later, Betty raced up the stairs.

"Jughead!" She murmured to herself, an apple in hand. The poor boy had been there for half the day and hadn't had anything to eat.

She rushed down the hall.

Betty pulled open her closet door to see Jughead exactly how she had left him. He was now sitting, but he held his clothing in his hands.

"There's my girl." Jughead said, a smile spreading across his face.

Betty blushed and extended a hand to help him up.

A slow smile crossed Jughead's face as he took Betty's hand and stood. "That was close, Bets. Your mom terrifies me."

Betty nodded. "Me too." She took a long look at Jughead, still in his boxer breifs. "You know, Jug, I like that look on you."

Jughead cocked his eyebrow. "You do?" 

Betty nodded slowly. 

Jughead took a step out of the closet. "Betty?"

Betty played with the hem of her shirt. "Where were we?" She pulled her tanktop back off in one fluid motion. 

Jughead felt himself pulled toward Betty, as if magnetized. Their lips crashed together, needing to be as close as possible. He couldn't get enough.

He slipped his tongue into Betty's mouth, hearing her moan as he did so. He held her face with one hand, carressing her cheek. The other hand was on her hip.

He placed kisses down her jaw and along her neck.

"Betty?" He whispered.

"Mhm?" She answered, not really focused on his words. She was only thinking about how good this felt.

Jughead took a deep breath. He was not experienced with this sort of thing. But clearly, she was as into it as he was. "Betty, I think these were off, too." He played with the waistline of Betty's yoga shorts.

Betty smiled, "I think you're right." She pulled them down so she was left in just her panties, like before.

She grabbed Jughead's hand and led him back over to the bed.

Jughead sat down first, staring up at his beautiful girl. Betty straddled his lap, placing soft kisses on each side of his neck. She was increasingly aware of how little fabric was between them right then.

Betty pushed Jughead gently backwards, having him lay down. She trailed kisses down his chest, then back up to his lips. He caught her lips between his, a fever racing through him. She started to grind against him, breaking the kiss so she could catch her breath.

Jughead grabbed her by the back of her thighs and flipped her over against the bed. He deepened the kiss once again, trailing his hand over her body.

Betty broke the kiss once more, breathing hard. "Jughead?" She breathed.

Jughead took a deep breath, and looked Betty in the eye.

"Do you want to?" She asked.

Jughead nodded, and kissed her slowly once more. "Do you want to?" He breathed.

Betty nodded and resumed the kiss. Then in one swift motion, she hooked her index finger in her boyshorts and slid them down her legs.

Jughead gulped. This was happening.

"Wait," Betty murmured. "Do you have a condom?"

"In my wallet." Jughead reached for his jeans, crumpled on the floor. 

He fished it out and rejoined Betty on the bed. She had an eyebrow cocked at him in curiosity.

"In case of emergencies." Jughead laughed.

Jughead removed his underwear, then kissed Betty once more.

"You're sure?" He asked.

"Of course I'm sure." She whispered.


End file.
